Une journée à Poudlard !
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Ripper nous fait découvrir Poudlard en une journée à travers les souvenirs des personnages


**Une journée à Poudlard ! !**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Valentin Lodson qui m'appartient et que j'ai emprunté à ma fic ''quatre Rogue pour le prix d'un''.

Ripper : Bonjour ! ! ! Je me nomme Ripper, comme vous le savez déjà et je vais vous faire visiter Poudlard en une journée, avec nos trois volontaires : Harry, Sirius et Severus. 

Severus : Je ne pense pas qu'enchaîner quelqu'un soit du volontariat ! !

Sirius : Je suis d'accord avec ce crétin !

Severus : Quoi ? Qu'est ce t'as dit, chien galeux ?

Sirius : j'ai dit que t'étais un crétin ! 

Severus : t'as du bol que je sois attaché, espèce de Gryffondor de mes deux...

Harry : Qu'est ce t'as contre les Gryffondor, espèce de Serpentard ! ! !

Ripper : STOP ! Arrêtez ou je vous fais remplacer !

Aussitôt commence un bordel magnifique. Des bruits de chaînes, de noms d'oiseaux et de la poussière s'élèvent dans l'air. 

Ripper : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrêtez. Sirius et Severus, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Harry : Et moi ?

Ripper : Toi tu restes ! T'es le héros ! On va faire la visite avec toi ! 

Titus ( dans le public ) : Hé Ripper ! T'avais dit **trois volontaires !**

Demya ( dans le public ) : Ouais !

Ripper : J'avais dit **trois volontaires, moi ? **

Titus : Oui oui, tiens v'là un copier-coller : « et je vais vous faire visiter Poudlard en une journée, avec nos trois volontaires »

Demya : Ouais !

Harry : Youhou ! J'aimerais qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi ! C'est moi le héros, après tout !

Ripper, Titus : Toi la ferme ! !

Demya : Ouais !

Harry, se renfrognant : Grrrrrrrr

Ripper : Ecoutez les gars, je n'ai que lui. Pour les **trois volontaires, on pourrait pas attendre que j'ai trouvé les deux autres ? Bon, je vous fais 20 euros en moins pour la visite, mais j'y perds.**

Le public : On veut nos **trois volontaires ! ! ! !**

Saïji : Et moi, je veux Severus !

Réponse_à_tout : moi aussi !

Saïji : Non c'est moi ! !

R_a_t : non ! 

Saïji : si !

R_a_t : non !

Saïji : si !

R_a_t : Il est à moi ! ! ! 

Ripper : Bon, ça suffit les deux folles dans le public ! ! Sécurité ! ! ! ! 

Harry : Youhou ! !

Le public : La ferme ! ! ! 

Harry : Grrrrrr

Ripper : Laissons Saïji et R_a_t débattre à qui est Severus. De toute façon il est à moi... Et décidons qui vont être nos deux autres volontaires. 

Le public : Ron et Hermione ! !

Ripper : c'est banal ! Mais enfin.... Quand public parle, Dieu parle. ( Et quand Ripper veut, Ripper veut ! Je sais c'est débile mais c'est comme ça ! ) Faisons un peut tour du côté de Saïji et de R_a_t 

Saïji : S....... C...... A........

R_a_t : C....... toi même ! ! Severus, il est à moi ! ! ! ! 

Ripper : BON CA SUFFIT LES DEUX ! ! ! ! JE VAIS DECIDER A QUI EST SEVERUS ! IL EST A MOI ! CA VOUS VA CA ? ? A MOI ! ! !

Demya : Ouais ! ! ( meilleure approbation, deux points d'exclamation ! )

Ripper : Dites, pourquoi elles avancent avec des couteaux à la main ? ? Au secours, sécurité ! Sécurité ? SECURITE ! ! Mais où elle est quand on a besoin d'elle ! ! ! AHHH ! ! 

Titus : En grève ! ! !

Demya : Ouais !

_Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre nos programmes, mais le guide ayant subi des dommages ( et intérêts, bien sûr ) est à l'hôpital. La visite continuera quand Ripper sera sur pied. SI un jour, elle est sur pied.  _

_( Si vous voulez lire la fic en temps réel, faites une pause de deux mois. )_

Ripper, avec des béquilles, les deux yeux au beurre noir et un bras dans le plâtre : Rebonjour ! Nous revoilà à Poudlard pour la visite. Dites, les deux folles sont pas là ? 

Titus : Non, je crois qu'elles se sont associés et sont allées violer Rogue en t'attendant. 

Demya : Ouais !

Ripper : OK. Mon cher public. Je n'ai pas glandouillé pendant les deux mois d'arrêt maladie. Je suis partie à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione. Ron est actuellement en Malaisie en train de cultiver des moustiques blagueurs pour ses deux frère, Georges et Fred. Et comme c'est la période des récoltes, il n'a pas pu se joindre à nous. Par contre, j'ai trouvé Hermione !

Hermione : Bonjour ! !

Harry, les vêtements en lambeaux : Hermione, sauve moi par pitié ! ! 

Hermione : Mais pourquoi ? Ripper est gentille. Elle m'a donné une sucette pour que je vienne.

Ripper : Non Titus, pas de mauvais esprit ! ! !

Titus : J'ai rien dit !

Demya : Ouais !

Ripper : C'est pour prévenir. 

Le public : Et le troisième ? ? Parce qu'il y en a **trois ! ! !**

Drago : Salut les sangs-de-bourbe ! ! 

Le public : AHHHHH Quelle horreur ! ! Drago Malefoy ! !

Demya : Oh mon beau Drago ! ! Emporte moi sur ton balai dans le soleil couchant comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc et embrassons nous dans les rayons qui nous réchaufferont la peau et nous permettront de bronzer en même temps que de prendre du plaisir dans ce baiser et ensuite tu me déshabilleras et tu m'embrasseras tout partout et moi, je ferais pareil : j'embrasserais ton corps de dieu et je te lécherais la ..... ( pas difficile de trouver : ça rime avec dieu ) et puis tu me prendras jusqu'à ce que nos corps unis touchent le plaisir ultime et absolu dans le même rythme, au diapason de nos sensations et au même moment et pour que ce moment dure éternellement, je le filmerais et le mettrais sur Internet pour que tout le monde voit ton beau corps de dieu et soit jalouse de moi qui a eu le privilège, l'honneur et le plaisir de le touch... 

Ripper : je sais pas vous autres, mais moi je préférais quand elle disait que « ouais ! »

La public : « ouais ! »

Drago : dis Ripper ?

Ripper : oui ? 

Drago : Elle me voulait quoi la moldue ?

Harry : Elle voulait que tu l'emmènes sur ton balai un soir, que vous alliez sur la plage et après c'est NC-17.

Drago : Ah. 

Ripper : Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Premier arrêt, la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, Hermione : Votre meilleur souvenir ?

Harry : La fois où Hermione et moi on a fait crac-crac devant le feu.

Hermione : Tais toi Harry ! La fois où j'ai battu Ron aux échec !

Ripper : Les miracles arrivent ! Votre pire souvenir ?

Harry : Quand j'ai foutu ma main dans le feu, la fois où Hermione et moi on a fait crac-crac.

Hermione : Tais toi Harry ! Quand il a fallut éteindre Harry. En tout cas, du Harry, c'est parfait dans la cheminée. Evidemment, ça bouge trop et ça hurle, mais ça brûle très bien !

Ripper : Passons à la salle commune des Serpentard ! Drago : votre meilleur souvenir ?

Drago : La fois où Hermione et moi on a fait crac-crac devant le feu.

Hermione : Tais toi Drago ! ! 

Harry : Quoi ? ! ! !

Ripper : Votre pire souvenir ?

Drago : et bien, je dirais c'était la veille de Noël, j'étais saoul, il y a avait Granger dans le hall, je l'ai emmené dans la tour Serpentard et Hermione et moi on a fait crac-crac devant le feu. 

Hermione : Tais toi Drago ! ! ! !

Harry : Quoi ? ! ! ! Mais Hermione ! Nous c'était à Noël aussi !

Ripper : je ne vois pas où est le mal la dedans. 

Drago : Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! ! 

Hermione : tu disais pas ça à l'époque ! Goujat ! !

Ripper : Euh oui... La salle commune des Serdaigle, maintenant.

Le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la tour Serdaigle : le mot de passe ?

Ripper : j'en sais rien, mais tu dois nous laisser passer. 

Le tableau : Alors vous ne rentrez pas.

Ripper : Quoi ? ? ? ? ? J'ai un mot de Dumbledore qui dit que tu dois me laisser passer ! ! !

Le tableau : Fais voir !

Ripper : Je l'ai pas là ! ( en regardant le public ) Il y en a pas un qui sait imiter l'écriture de Dumbledore ici ? Non ? Tant pis manière forte. (Avec une tronçonneuse à la main ) Alors le tableau, tu nous laisses passer ?

La tronçonneuse : vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Le tableau : je n'ai pas peur ! Approches, assassin.

Ripper : OK, tu l'auras voulu ! 

_Ripper fait un magnifique trou dans le tableau de la gorge jusqu'au nombril, ce qui prouve bien sa réputation d'éventreur..._

Ripper : On m'appelle pas Ripper pour rien ! !

La tableau : Pitié Pitié ! Je me rends ! ! Passez Passez ! ! Mais arrêtez ce massacre ! ! 

Ripper : Bon. ( range la tronçonneuse ) Je crois qu'on peut passer. Dommage qu'on ait pas de Serdaigle sous la main. On va devoir partir. 

Le tableau : Et c'est pour dire ça que tu m'as découpé ? Bouchère du dimanche ! ! !

La tronçonneuse : vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ripper : Mais si ! Il y a un Serdaigle. Quel est ton nom ?

Le serdaigle : Valentin Lodson. Je suis de septième année.

Ripper : Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ici ?

Valentin : La nuit de Noël. Hermione et moi, on a fait crac-crac devant la cheminée. 

Ripper, Titus, Harry, Drago, Demya et le public, en regardant Hermione : Humpf Humpf. ( c'est des petits toussotements, au cas où vous auriez pas compris. )

Hermione : bin quoi ?

Ripper, Titus, Harry, Drago, Demya et le public : Rien, rien....

Ripper : et votre plus mauvais souvenir ?

Valentin : la même nuit. J'étais bourré, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et ma copine m'a surpris au lit avec Hermione et elle m'a largué.

Ripper : OK. Maintenant, la tour Poufsouffle. Salut le tableau !

Le tableau de Poufsouffle : Maîtrrrressse RRRRiipppppeeeerr, aaaappprrrèèès vvvouuss......

Ripper : J'aime bien qu'on me craigne.

Drago : Et dis Rip' ? T'étais pas à Serpentard ?

Ripper : Si pourquoi ? 

Drago : C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir ? 

Ripper, mort de rire : La nuit où on a saboté l'entrée de le tour Gryffondor. Qu'est ce qu'on a ri, ce jour là ! ! Ils étaient tous recouvert de chocolat au miel !

Drago : Ah c'était vous ! ! Avec Crabbe et Goyle, on a lâché les abeilles ! ! 

Ripper : Les abeilles ! ! Je m'en souviens ! ! J'en ai 'core mal au ventre qu'en j'y repense ! ! !

Harry, Hermione et tous les Gryffondor présent dans le public : Grrrrrr

Ripper : Pourquoi ils nous regardent avec ce drôle d'air ?...

_Après un arrêt travail de deux mois pour cause d'agression pendant son service, Ripper revient au travail. Drago, mal remis, a pourtant tenu à poursuivre cette visite, par solidarité entre Serpentard. Et oui. Ca existe. C'est comme la femme de Colombo : on en parle tout le temps mais on la voit jamais._

Ripper, avec des béquilles, les deux yeux au beurre noir et un bras dans le plâtre + des dents en moins, les deux jambes dans le plâtre, des points de suture sur tout le visage : Rebonzour et repienfenue à la fivite de Foudlard.

Titus : Attendez, je vais activer le traducteur.

Demya : Ouais.

Ripper : icreM sutiT ! el ruetcudart ! ut sa'l sim à srevne'l ! iturbA ! ! !

Titus : excuse moi. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ?

Ripper : Oui ! ! Maintenant avant qu'un autre incident arrive, poursuivons la visite. Nous sommes maintenant au milieu de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Et nous avons avec nous Hannah Abott !

Hannah, nerveuse : Salut !

Le public : Ton meilleur souvenir ici ?

Hannah A Noël, la fois où...

Hermione : JE N'AI RIEN FAIT AVEC CETTE FILLE ! ! ! !

Drago, un pied dans la plâtre et une entorse au poignet : Normal, t'étais occupé avec moi, Granger !

Harry : Non avec moi !

Valentin : C'est pas vrai ! ! Elle était avec moi ! !

Les trois : Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Ripper : STOP ! ! On va sortir de là. Valentin, tu vas à Serdaigle, et les autres, vous me suivez ! On va voir le prof. Rogue !

Tous les élèves moins Valentin, qui est reparti chez lui par le premier train vers Londres pour se jeter du Tower Bridges : NON ! ! ! ! !

Ripper : Mais si,  mais si ! Je suis là, il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Harry : Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais c'est que là... Vraiment... Franchement....

Ripper : QUOI ? ?

Hermione : t'es diminuée !

Drago : tu touches pas à un Serpentard, toi la Gryffondor sang-de-bourbe ! ! !

Hermione : Non mais ça va le Serpentard ! Tu te prend pour quoi avec tes cheveux gluants tout en arrière, espèce de Steevy ! ! !

Harry : T'utilises toujours deux pots de gel pour te coiffer le matin ou t'es passé à trois à cause de ta ''mèche rebelle'' ?

Ripper : Non mais il se calme, le petit merdeux à lunettes ! Tu t'es vu avec ton mètre 40 et tes 20 kilos ? Tu t'accroches 'core aux arbres ou ça y est tu tiens sur tes jambes ! ! 

Harry : Non mais espèce de Serpent à Lunette...

Titus : Ca suffit ! ! On est pas à un match de boxe Serpentard - Gryffondor !

Demya : Ouais !

Ripper : Il a raifon ! ! Tituf ! le tradufteur marfe pu ! ! 

Titus : Voilà, c'est réparé !

Demya : Ouais !

Ripper : Nous voici devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Nous ouvrons la porte et... La refermons aussitôt !

Rogue, la voix étouffée : Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! ! Y a deux folles qui m'agressent ! ! ! 

Drago : T'as vu quoi dedans ?

Ripper : Vision de cauchemar : Rogue à poil ! 

Le public :Beurk !

Hermione : bin quoi ? il est bien à poil !

Ripper, Titus, Harry, Drago, Demya et le public, en regardant Hermione : Humpf Humpf. ( c'est toujours des petits toussotements. )

Hermione : bin quoi ?

Ripper, Titus, Harry, Drago, Demya et le public : Rien, rien....

Drago : faut le tirer de là. 

Ripper : Je sais, mais t'as Saïji et R_a_t dedans et je crois que ni toi ni moi sommes en état de le faire sortir. A moins que... Harry ?

Harry : Oui ?

Ripper : Tu veux me rendre un petit service ?

Harry : Non ! Tu vas me demander de sauver Rogue et c'est non ! 

Ripper : Ecoutes après lui, t'as le bureau de Dumbledore et le grand Hall et on a fini. Mais il faut passer pas lui. Alors plus vite il sera sauvé, plus vite tu seras libre. Qu'est ce t'en penses ?

Harry : que c'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagnes ! 

Ripper : Regardons notre courageux Harry qui rentre dans la cage au fauve, qui lance des Expelliarmus et des petrificus totallis, et qui sort, Rogue nu sur les épaules ! Attends un peu, y a un truc qui cloche....  NU ? ? ? Drago ! Donnes lui ta cape ! ! On est un programme tout public ici ! Oh mon Dieu ! ! Pourvu que le CSA ne voit pas ça...  Je vais me faire virer ! ! !  ( Apercevant Rogue sur le sol et décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était )   Alors Severus, ça va mieux ?

Severus, en tremblant : Les deux folles, elles sont parties ? ? ?

Drago : oui Professeur, elle ne vous embêteront plus. Attendez. 

Ripper : Drago, à son tour, entre et on entend...

Drago : AVADA KADAVRA ! ! AVADA KADAVRA ! ! (Et oui, elles sont deux !)

_Drago sort de la pièce._

Ripper : C'est malin ! ! T'as tué deux des plus grands auteurs de fic ! Crétin ! !

Drago : Oh, ça va ! 

Ripper : Bon Severus, tu te sens en état de répondre à quelques petites questions ?

Severus : Oui, je crois.

Ripper : Cette salle de classe est une des plus célèbres de Poudlard. Votre meilleure souvenir à propos d'elle ? 

Severus : La nuit de Noël où Hermione et moi avons fait l'amour.

Drago, Harry, et Valentin, ressuscité pour l'occase : QUOI ? ? ?

Ripper, après avoir noyé Valentin dans un chaudron plein d'eau de la Tamise qui traînait par là, et pas du tout exprès, bien sûr : et je parie que ton plus mauvais souvenir de cette classe est cette même nuit ?

Severus : Non, c'est Londubat. Je crois que personne n'a fait autant de fois exploser ma classe. Il a au moins un record : celui de la nullité en potion. En sept ans, il a fait exploser 757 chaudrons et en a fait fondre 842 autres. Total de 1599. Record inégalé.

Ripper : Tu vois Hermione, au moins lui, tu es un de ses bons souvenirs. 

Hermione : Si tu crois que ça me console d'être un de ses bons souvenirs à LUI ..... Ouin ! ! ! !

Severus : Mais enfin, Hermione, je t'aime, moi. Pars avec moi. Epouse moi. S.T.P. 

Hermione : c'est vrai ?

Severus : Si je te le dis. 

Hermione : C'est pas une blague de Serpentard ?

Severus : Non promis juré sur la tête de Potter !

Harry : Je vais pas tarder à mourir moi !

Hermione : bon bin d'accord. 

Les Gryffondors, Harry : Beurk !

Les Serpentards, Drago : Beurk !Avec une sang de bourbe ! ! Quelle horreur ! !

Les Gryffondors : Un problèmes, les tricheurs ?

Les Serpentards : Ouais ! Vous !

_Grosse bagarre entre Serpentards et Gryffondor. Ecoutons Titus commenter le match !_

Titus : Et oui le premier round a sonné ! Les Serpentards prennent l'avantage car ils connaissent les sortilèges impardonnables mais les Gryffondors sont courageux et se battent à coups d'Expelliarmus et font honneur à leur maison ! ! ! Mais les Serpentards se reprennent et quand ils n'ont plus de baguettes, ils y vont aux poings ! ! ! ! Quel massacre ! ! ! Oh mon Dieu ! ! Dean Seamus de Gryffondor vient de subir l'Avada Kedavra par Crabbe de Serpentard ! !

Ripper : STOP ! ! ! ARRETEZ ! ! !Vous êtes ici pour la visite ou pour un match de boxe ? ?

Le public, déçu : bin.... Le matc.... la visite !

Ripper : Bon. Revenons en aux réactions des maisons suite à l'annonce du mariage d'Hermione et de Severus. Mais pas Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne veux plus risquer de bagarre. 

Titus : Mais je n'ai pas fini de commenter ! !

Ripper : Ta carrière de présentateur sportif est terminée !

Titus : Mais...

Ripper : Tais toi ! ! 

Demya : Ouais.

Ripper : Maintenant, réaction des autres Maisons ! 

Les Serdaigles : Beurk !

Les Poufsouffles : Beurk !

Les Romantiques : M'en ! Comme c'est mignon ! ! ( Je sais, c'est pas une Maison, et alors ? )

Ripper : Severus, accompagnez nous. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Je frappe à la porte. Rentrons. Salut Albus ! J'amène des visiteurs. Alors ton plus beau souvenir de Poudlard ?

Albus : Le jour où j'ai été nommé directeur.

Ripper : Et ton plus mauvais ?

Albus : Le jour où Severus est venu m'avouer qu'il était mangemort.

Ripper : Et vous Minerva ? Ton meilleur souvenir ?

_Minerva Mc Gonagall sort la tête de sous le bureau du directeur._

Minerva : Il y en a tout plein.. Albus est tellement bien...

Ripper : OK.... Ton plus mauvais souvenir ?

Minerva : le jour où Severus est venu travailler ici.

Hermione : Qu'est ce que t'as contre Severus, espèce de S...... ( et non ce n'est pas Serpentard ) 

Minerva : Rien, rien...

_Et elle repart en dessous du bureau_

Ripper : Je crois qu'on les dérange, là. Venez partons. Nous arrivons maintenant au Grand Hall qui est la salle de repas et de bal de Poudlard. De gauche à droite, les tables de Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Et tout au fond, celle des professeurs. Tous : Votre meilleur souvenir d'ici :

Harry, Hermione, Drago, Valentin, Hannah : La bataille de nourriture de Noël ! !

Severus : La première fois où j'ai croisé les yeux d'Hermione.

Ripper : Votre pire ?

Harry, Hermione, Drago, Valentin, Hannah : Le choipeaux ! ! !

Severus : La bataille de nourriture de Noël.

Ripper : Concernant notre journée, Votre meilleur souvenir :

Harry : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! ! !

Drago : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Valentin : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! !

Hannah : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Les Gryffondors : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Les Serpentards : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Les Serdaigles : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Les Poufsouffles : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Hermione : Mon mariage avec Severus !

Severus : Mon mariage avec Hermione !

Titus : La tête de Ripper avec les dents cassés et les points de suture !

Demya : Ouais !

Ripper : Concernant notre journée, Votre pire souvenir :

Harry : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue

Drago : Le mariage d'Hermione et du professeur Rogue

Valentin : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue, non mais il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça ! !

Hannah : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue. Elle est son élève ! 

Les Gryffondors : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue. Il y a 8 milliards d'humains et elle choisit un homme qui n'est pas humain !

Les Serpentards : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue ! Un sang-de-bourbe et un sang-pur, dégoûtant !

Les Serdaigles : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue. Choquant !

Les Poufsouffles : Le mariage d'Hermione et de Rogue. Ca ne durera pas ! 

Hermione : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Severus : La bataille Gryffondor - Serpentards ! ! 

Ripper : Voilà ici se termine notre visite de Poudlard. Avec un peu de retard, je l'admets, mais qu'est ce que quatre mois dans une vie ? Avec aussi un peu de casse : 42 Gryffondors morts et 26 blessés et 45 Serpentards morts et 23 blessés. Ils ont réussi à faire ex aequo ! Comme ça on ne sait toujours pas qui est le plus fort entre les deux ! ! Un Serdaigle mort, puis ressuscité, puis remort et reressuscité. Avec un mariage, aussi.  Et moi, je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite...

THE END...

Note de l'auteur :

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce fic que moi à l'écrire. Il est maintenant minuit 37 et j'ai mis  2h 15 à l'écrire. Je dédicace ce fic à Titus et à Demya, mes deux meilleurs amis. J'espère que Saïji et R_a_t ne m'en voudront pas de les avoir tué. Qu'elles ne voient là qu'un gage de mon respect envers elles. 

Bon vous voyez le petit bouton, là ? C'est marqué review. Appuyez dessus ! Je vous ai hypnotisé et je vous commande d'appuyer dessous ! Lol !

Bisous,

Ripper...

    |

    |

    |

   \ /

    '


End file.
